paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alanna’s Guardian Angel-by Risk
Alanna’s Guardian Angel-by Risk By Lavendertheenvironmentpup The song is "Guardian Angel" by Abandon All Ships. (I only used certain parts of the song to be exact^^) Things you might need to know: *Risk was Alanna's older brother when she was younger. He died from cancer, and went to pup heaven. He then became Alanna's Guardian Angel. *If you don't know Tsunami or Alanna, click these links: Tsunami & Alanna (Tsunami's Foster sister) *This was before Tsunami and Alanna joined the PAW Patrol. *This is present gen. Story/Song: ---- It was a dark and stormy night in Adventure Bay. The tiny rain drops were beating off the roofs of builds like a hail storm. All you could hear was the pitter-patter of dozens of heavy rain drops, hitting roofs and gutters overflowing with water, finally hitting the ground. The empty streets were almost flooded, with trash and even little animals drifting away in the river like streets. The alleys were pitch black. Alanna was surrounded by four dogs-three males and one female-in one of the alleys. It was so dark, she couldn’t see her own paws. The only thing that she could see was the dog’s razor sharp teeth within the light of lightening. She looked over to see a beaten up Tsunami, failing to protect her five times. The dogs started barking at her. Alanna started to cry, making the dogs laugh and bark at her more. Tsunami tried to protect her again, but was only kicked in the throat by the female. A male finally lifted a long paw, making the little Australian Shepherd whimper, eyes shut tight. Suddenly, she heard a singing voice. ???: I’ll be there, watching from, way up high… The voice sounded familiar, like if she’d heard it when she was younger. It continued singing. ???: The shadows you can’t see when the sun’s in the sky Wandering eyes have no disguise, It’s obvious that these love never dies Neveeeerrrr…..Dies! Then, a bright light in the sky shimmered, with a ray light spilling on the earth in front of Alanna. She squinted her eyes, trying to see what it was. The dogs were confused too. They started growling at the light. Alanna starts to recognize the voice and started singing along. Alanna: Our love never dies… ???: This, this, this, this, this love never dies… Alanna: This love never dies… ???: This love never dies, this love never, Alanna: This love never di-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-es! Then, the light formed a ball and exploded into a light blue and bright light blue pup with amber eyes, with a chain on his neck, a cross dangling from it. The dogs flew in the air of the explosion. Alanna’s eyes shimmered as she saw the pup. The pup was Risk! He opened his wings as feathers and light softly drifted in the air. Risk: I’ll be your guardian angeeeeeeeelll, Your sweet company here! No matter where I gooooo, I’ll make sure you’re all I see! The dogs growled and barked at Risk, but he didn’t flinch. Instead, he howled, and his cross glowed, and a ray of light shot out and hit two of the males, sending them into a building up ahead, backs first. He continued singing as the other dogs were running towards him. Risk: I’ll be your guardian angeeeeeeeelll, Your sweet company here! No matter where I gooooo, I’ll make sure you’re all I see! He flew up in the air, and with one strong flap of his wings, the dogs flew into the building. Risk: I’ll be your guardian angeeeeeelll, Alanna: (in a more girly tone and voice) Guardian angel! Risk: Guardian angeeeelll, Alanna: Guardian angel! Risk: Your guardian angel, Alanna: Guardian angel, Risk: Watching over yooouuu, watching over you! *The melody repeated and faded away. (The real song doesn’t) Risk was now like his normal self when he was still alive. The rain soon stopped. Alanna quickly ran into him and hugged him tight, tackling him on the ground. “Oh Risk! I missed you so much! Thanks for saving me!” Alanna yelped. “Of course! You’re my lil’ sis aren’t you?” Risk said, giving Alanna a noggie. “Yeah!” she blushed in embarrassment. Then she looked over at Tsunami. Risk saw her concerned face and looked over at Tsunami. “Don’t worry, I got this!” Risk said. He howled, with his cross glowing and shimmering as a bright light surrounded Tsunami. Once the light disappeared, Tsunami was up and running like nothing happened to her. “Tsunami!” Alanna yelled as she ran and nuzzled her. “Are you okay, lil’ sis?” Tsunami asked. “Yep! All thanks to Risk!” Alanna said as she pointed her paw towards Risk. “Whoa! You saved my sister?” Tsunami asked. “Mmm-hmm! I’m her guardian angel. And don’t you mean “our” sister?” Risk said. One of Tsunami’s ears went down as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Risk was my brother when I was younger,” Alanna explained. “I am happy to call you a sister of mine, too!” Risk said, walking over to nuzzle Tsunami. A ray of light then faded behind him. “Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you. And I’m happy to see you again, too, lil’ sis!” Risk said as he walked to the light. “And just remember: If there’s ever a time where we can’t be together, keep me in your heart. I’ll stay there forever.” Risk disappeared as he walked in the light and the light vanished. Alanna smiled. “Come on, let’s find somewhere to rest,” Tsunami said as they walked out the alley. As they walked, Alanna looked up at the sky, looking at the very shiniest star. Alanna: I pray, you’ll be watching from, way up high, ''The shadow I can’t see when the sun’s in the sky. Tsunami smiled as she looked up at the sky. Risk’s then appeared in the sky, the stars connecting like the Dot-to-Dot game. Risk: Watching over you… I’ll be your guardian angeeeeeeeelll, Your sweet company here! No matter where I gooooo, I’ll make sure you’re all I see! Finally, Tsunami found a bench that they could sleep under. Risk: I’ll be there watching from, way up high, The shadow you can’t see when the sun’s in the skyyyyy.